I Guess You Win
by purplegirl2112
Summary: Annabeth and Percy has grown up with each other. Their relationship was strictly friendly and brotherly/sisterly. But when Annabeth moves, they realize just how much they've missed out on.


I Guess You Win

**A/N: Read the one at the bottom! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO-wait WHAT! I do?!- oh no wait that was just that evil voice inside my head, looking for any way to torment me :/**

Percy was as regular as a grade schooler could be. He was sweet, caring, funny and sarcastic. And way inside, he had a huge heart that was reserved for one person only.

* * *

Annabeth was tough. She had a heart of steel and no one could overpower her. Not like anyone tried.

She hated boys.

The first day she went to school, the boys had made fun of her.

3 blacks eyes and a broken nose later, all the boys were under the mercy of Annabeth's iron fist.

But there was one boy that could soften her heart, if only just a tad bit.

And that person was Percy.

* * *

Years flew by, and Percy and Annabeth were now in high school.

They were best friends and not anything more than that.

At least, that was what they thought.

* * *

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy, racing after the gray-eyed girl. "Percy?" Annabeth turned to meet her best friend. The black-haired boy captured his best friend in a bear hug. "It's been so long!" said Percy, smiling his blinding smile.

Annabeth half-smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed, gazing into his sea-green eyes. "It was 3 months, Annabeth. 3 months!" he continued

Annabeth fully smiled at his antics.

"Yeah.. Cause 3 months is SO long," replied Annabeth sarcastically, smirking. "It is!" he protested. "Right..." she replied, already turning to walk to the school building. "Hey! Wait up," called Percy after her, running to catch up with her.

* * *

Percy tuned out the teacher, who was currently talking about whochamacallits and rubber duckies and whatever teachers talk about on the first day of school.

He turned his thoughts to Annabeth.

The girl he so painfully wanted to love, but couldn't. It was like the first rule of best friends.

He thumped his head on the table and grimaced.

Percy was hopeless.

* * *

Annabeth slowly walked out of the school building, her curled blonde hair swinging behind her.

'Percy'

The name rang in her head like the richest note on a violin.

She sighed. The boy had stuck to her steel heart. And she didn't have the guts to tear him away.

Annabeth was hopeless.

* * *

Annabeth wasn't the type to pass notes during class. She couldn't tolerate it.

But here she was, passing notes to the only one she could tolerate it-anything, really- with.

'Hey, do you think we'll get married one day?' the note passed to her made her gasp.

Did Percy love her back?

"Miss Chase, is anything the matter?" asked Ms. Lombos , raising an eyebrow. "N-no, I'm sorry for interrupting," said she. "It's... Alright," Ms. Lombos turned back to the board.

She gathered herself and gritted her teeth as she scribbled her answer.

'No.. What are you talking about?' she wrote, her heart clenching while she did so.

Percy's face was heart-breaking

The brightness in his sea-green eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped down, as his usually upturned mouth slowly tugged down.

Annabeth saw him sigh but was soon replaced with a smirk.

He passed it to her, his eyes on the board with an obviously pretend confused look, as if he couldn't understand the lesson.

'I bet you $20 dollars we will;)' he wrote.

'Ok then... But it's not gonna happen,' she wrote back.

'Let's see about that,'

The bell rang, he stood up, and left her disoriented and confused.

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth mused as she polished off her Monster Burger.

He gulped down his protein shake. I mean, ripped muscles don't come without a price.

"Yeah?"

"I'm..." She gulped not wanting to finish the sentence. Fortunately, she didn't have to. The two knew each other so well, they didn't even have to say anything. His green eyes widened.

"You're moving?"

Annabeth nodded sadly.

He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing together. "You're joking," he said, his voice blunt, eyes still closed.

Annabeth was close to tears.

"I'm not, I'm sorry," she said,voice cracking. He opened his eyes. They were pleading. "You're joking," he said, voice broken and pleading.

A tear fell from his face.

"You're joking!" he said, suddenly filled with a kind of new light.

"I'm not." she said suddenly, shaking him vigorously. "I'm sorry Percy, but I'm not."

A broken look came into his eyes and his shaggy black hair covered his eyes.

"Where you moving to?" he asked, after everything died down.

"Australia."

He straightened from shock.

"What?! That's halfway across the world!"

"I know,"

"Before you leave," he said. "Just let me do this."

He stood up and leaned down, holding her chin up with his hand.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase,"

He leaned down to kiss her.

Then he was gone and she was halfway across the world.

* * *

"Mom..."

"Yes, Percy?" his mom said, pausing to look up to her son.

"I'm moving," he said.

"Oh." she said, smiling."Well, you are done with college, you have a degree in marine biology, I think my work here is done."

He cracked a smile for the first time since Annabeth left.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Go get your girl, Percy Jackson, and don't ever let her go,"

* * *

'I can't do this anymore!' Annabeth thought to herself as she paced around her room.

'Okay... Okay... I'm done with college, I've got a degree is architecture... Um.. What else?' she thought. 'Nothing! Okay.'

She walked out of the room and to her living room.

"Dad?"

He looked and smiled.

"Yes, you can. I think you're stable enough."

Her face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

The busy chatter of the airport dimmed behind her as she walked to the check-out counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed. "Hi there, sweetheart,"

"Hi! Uh... Can I check in my bag?"

"Oh sure,"

The two women went around their business, chattering along.

"Alright," the lady said. "Thank you for flying with Zeus Airlines."

She lowered her glasses and stared at her wishful, gray ones.

"And watch out for monsters, Daughter of Athena," she added quietly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same.

Something was telling her this would be a weird flight.

Percy trudged through the large crowd, his navy handcarry in tow.

As he walked, he caught a glimpse of blonde curls and gray orbs.

'Annabeth?' he thought.

He rubbed his eyes and the figure was gone.

'Better go...' Percy thought, looking back with a glimmer of hope, but she was gone.

* * *

Annabeth reclined in her seat and sighed.

She opened her brown satchel with an embroidery of the owl in front.

The blonde flipped through her bag and found what she was looking for.

A picture of Percy in the beach, his tousled ebony hair blowing in the wind, bright green eyes filled with excitement, ripped abs glistened with sweat, and blinding smile.

Annabeth smiled.

She'll see him soon. Very soon.

* * *

Percy gripped himself for the landing.

He never liked flying but it was his only choice, he had just hoped that Zeus wouldn't kill him.

"You may now take off your seatbelt. Thank you for flying with Zeus Air." the computerized voice said

He lifts his suitcase and ramped down the plane.

He's going to see Annabeth soon. Very soon.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Sally asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... I'm actually looking for Percy," Annabeth replied, smiling brightly.

A look of dread passed over the older woman's face.

"Annabeth," Sally said, voice strangled. "Percy went to Australia to see you,"

Annabeth gasped.

"What?!"

Sally sighed.

"You might as well stay here," she said. "Percy'll come back when he finds out you aren't there,"

Annabeth looked at the ground, she blinked away the tears, and gave a strangled smile.

The older woman smiled back and escorted her in with an arm around Annabeth.

* * *

Percy took a deep breath.

He rang the bell and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Percy!" Annabeth's father exclaimed. "How good to see you!"

"Mr. Chase," Percy greeted.

Annabeth's father smiled, but was soon replaced with an unreadable look.

"Percy..." he said. "You're not here to see Annabeth, are you?"

Percy's brow furrowed.

"I'm here for Annabeth, yeah," Percy replied.

Mr. Chase frowned.

"I'm sorry, son," he said, still frowning. "She left to see you."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed. "No! She couldn't have!"

"The best I can do for you, is let you stay here until Annabeth comes back."

Percy's spirit was too dampened to resist.

* * *

The days went by, as the widowed parents watched over each other's children.

Percy had locked himself in Chase's guest room.

Annabeth had done similar, except she had locked herself in Percy's guest room.

It seemed that they would never see each other again.

At least, that was what they thought.

"Ms. Jackson?"

"That's Sally to you, dear,"

Annabeth shifted uneasily.

"Um- well, then- Sally?"

"Annabeth," Sally shifted to peer at Annabeth warmly. "You are free to do anything you want, and right now you want to see Percy. And I'm not stopping you."

The older woman suddenly smiled, then added, "Just make sure I have grandkids," Sally winked.

Annabeth cracked into a wide grin and set home bound.

* * *

"Oof!"

Percy tried to get up from the carpet of the airport but failed.

'What?' Percy thought.

He tried again but there was something on top of him.

'Wait... That's not something...' he thought, as he recognized the blonde curls and tan skin. 'Is that Annabeth?'

He cleared his throat.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

The man she had fell on spoke.

"Annabeth?" he said uncertainly.

'Wait... I know that voice,' she thought.

"Percy?!"

She scrambled off and peered at the man.

Not any man... Percy!

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"What are you doing here?!" they said at the same time.

Percy swallowed and gave a strangled half-smile.

"Ladies first," he said, trying to swallow his surprise and excitement.

"I went to your house to look for you," she began. "But you weren't there, so I stayed and waited for you. I was on my way to look and see if you were at my house,"

"That's what I did!" Percy exclaimed.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, they began to laugh.

Annabeth tilted her head and said,  
"I forgot to give you something,"

"Oh?" Percy said, obviously confused.

"This," Annabeth stood up, brushed her pants off, and bent down to Percy's height, who was still sitting on the carpet.

She put a finger under his chin, and kissed him lightly.

Annabeth straightened out again, and stood to watch Percy's expression.

He was smiling, a dreamlike look on his face.

"I can't believe I forgot that," he said, finally opening his eyes.

He stood up and said, "I believe we best get home,"

They smiled and went home- back to where they met, back to New York- the start of their dreams and the beginning of their crazy life.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest proclaimed.

As their lips met, Annabeth stuffed something in Percy's hand.

Before they pulled apart, she whispered in his ear, "I guess you win,"  
-

**A/N: Oh! Look at that! purplegirl2112 is alive. Hello! This is one of my now two Percabeth stories. Now, I didn't edit this because this was written 3 years ago! I really hope you still enjoyed this. I want you to see if I have improved. Read this and compare it with any other story that I have posted. Review and tell me if I have improved and which one is better. **

**So you thought it was over, didn't you? (Not) Well, I'm not that kind! Below this is an alternate ending. Continue if you dare...MWAHAHAHAHA**

Percy smiled, as he boarded the plane. He and Annabeth were finally getting married. They could never be happier.

Percy and Annabeth decided they would wed in their beloved city, New York.

He was just departing from London, where he attended a charity concert to help save whales.

The green eyed demigod relaxed into his seat, closing his eyes and becoming comfortable.

Suddenly, the plane dropped, waking Percy up from his sleep and making hisstomach lurch uncomfortably. He gripped his armrest tightly.

The plane spun into an odd angle

Percy screamed.

* * *

The plane crashed into the ground and everything became black.

Annabeth choked on her tears, the rain washing them away, the thunder ridding the sound of her sobs.

She stuffed a $20 dollar bill in his cold, dead, hands.

"I guess... I guess you win,"

**A/N: Aren't I evil? REVIEW FAVORITE SHARE (MAYBE EVEN FOLLOW IN CASE I DECIDE A SEQUEL ;)**


End file.
